


doc monster is a racist (a grocm fic)

by grocm



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Doc's Pink Bedroom, Gen, Racism, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grocm/pseuds/grocm
Summary: grian finds out a terrible secret about docm77
Relationships: Grian/Docm77, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo (past)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 29





	doc monster is a racist (a grocm fic)

**Author's Note:**

> broke: gridoc  
> woke: grocm

Doc walked in the door, his clawed green feet clicking on the hardwood surface. He had just got back from a long day of praising the GOAT. Man, he couldn’t wait to see his lovely pink bedroom and crash onto his equally pink bed. He walked up the stairs and over to his bed, where he ripped open the pink curtains.

To his surprise, Grian was sitting on his bed holding one of his pink pillows.

“G-Grian… what are you doing in my room….” said Doc, blushing green. 

Grian looked up at him through lidded, beady black eyes. Tears were shining in his orbs. “D-Doc Monster… Mr. 77…”

Doc’s stomach churned. The strawberry blonde looked so pathetic crying on his bed. His eyes were shining like black spheres. “What’s wrong, G-Grian…” 

“I-is it true? What they’re saying?” His voice was quivering.

“I-I don’t know what you mean” Doc stammered. He fidgeted his robotic metal hand with his emerald one.

“Xisuma told me you’re a ra-... a raci-” Grian stuttered.

“A what?”

“A r… a ra…”

“What?”

Grian burst into tears. “A RACIST!” he cried. Tears streamed down his face onto Doc’s pink pillow that he was holding to his chest.

Doc froze. How did they find out? He had never been racist to any of his friends. “P-Please, Grian, don’t tell anyone.”

Grian suddenly went quiet. “So it’s true,” he mumbled.

“I promise, it’s not like that…” Doc squeezed his hands together. “Grian…I can’t be racist... I’m green!”

“No,” said Grian. “Doc Monster… please don’t be racist… please… do it for me?”

“I’m so sorry Grian.”

“I thought I loved you…”

Doc crawled onto the bed and attempted to pull Grian into a hug, but Grian backed away. “Don’t touch me, you racist!”

Doc stared into Grian’s shining eyes. “I’ll stop being a racist… I’d do anything for you…” 

“I thought I knew you. I thought I could trust you…” Grian stared at the GOATfather’s rough green skin. He wished things could have been different. 

“It’s not my fault I was born this way! I had to live in fear, ashamed of who I am.”

Grian sighed. “You just have to be the controversial hermit, don’t you. I should never have believed in us. Mumbo never treated me like this.”

“Don’t you dare compare me to Mumbo ever again,” the German snarled. His green skin flushed a darker shade out of anger. He watched Grian’s anguished face and softened. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Oh. So you’re racist to Mumbo, huh?”

“No, Grian, please… I didn’t mean it like that.”

Grian turned away and glared at the pink and white walls. “How did you mean it, then?” he spat. “You hate me. You hate _us_ for our skin.”

“I could never hate you, Grian, baby, please, listen to me.”

Grian closed his eyes, refusing to look at Doc. Hot, wet tears streamed down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I can change,” pleaded Doc.

Grian sighed. He turned his head back towards the green skinned man and gave him a gentle look. “P-please. Do it for me.” Grian pulled the pillow up to his face and inhaled. “For us.”

Doc put his clawed hand on Grian’s shoulder. He felt green tears leak from his eyes. “I love you Grain.” He wanted nothing more than to run his claws through Grian’s strawberry blonde hair.

Grian held up the pillow and breathed in Doc’s scent, of stale beer and racism. “I don’t know, Doc. They’re calling you Doc Racist now.”

“I miss you Gri. I miss us. Please…” He leaned in towards Grian, but the blonde turned away.

“I don’t know anymore,” he sobbed. “Oh Doc Monster!!!”

“I’ll change for you baby. I’ll change for you Gri Gri.”

The sun was setting outside. Cold was creeping in from the open side of the house. A gust of wind blew through the mansion. Grian shivered.

“D-Doccy, I’m cold…”

Doc wrapped his scaly green and cold metallic arms around Grian. “Don’t worry baby. I’m here.”

Grian‘s teeth chattered. “Mr. 77…”

“G-Grian?” 

“What?”

“It’s turning to night.” 

“I don’t have anywhere to sleep…”

BdoubleO100 went to bed. Sweet Dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> racism is no joke. don't be racist


End file.
